Paramount's Oliver and Company (1990)/Credits
Opening Credits PARAMOUNT PICTURES Presents in association with THE LYONS GROUP Closing Credits Based on the 1988 film Oliver and Company ''' GEORGE SCHRIBNER '''Directed by DWIN TOWELL Featuring the Voice Talents of Oliver - JOEY LAWRENCE Dodger - BILLY JOEL Tito - CHEECH MARIN Francis - ROSCOE LEE BROWN Jenny - NATALIE GREGORY Einstein - RICHARD MULLIGAN Rita - SHERYL LEE RALPH Fagin - DOM DeLUISE Roscoe - TAUREAN BLACQUE Desoto - CARL WEINTRAUB Sykes - ROBERT LOGGIA Winston - WILLIAM GLOVER Georgette - BETTIE MILLER Voice Director CHARLOTTE SPIVEY Talent and Casting Director KAREN GATEWOOD Story by STEPHEN WHITE PAT REEDER RANDY BLALOCK DENNIS DESHAZER JEFF GITTLE ROBERT FROBISCHER MARK S. BERNTHAL J.D. SMITH Additional Talent Director SHIRLEY ABRAMS Producers DAVE EDWARDS DANNY JOHNSON D'WAYNE HULL SCOTT SUMTER DAVID JONES ANTONIO JUAREZ Production Designer BARRY PHILLIPS Assistant Casting Director RODY KENT Art Directors BOB PHILLIPS CHRIS HENRY JESS NELSON Assistant Production Designer VICTOR DINAPOLI Musical Directed by CARL JOHNSON Production Manager PETER DAHLSTROM Musical Score and Conducted by LARRY HARON Supervising Musical Directors ANTHONY FIELD BOB SINGLETON Story Supervisor EDDIE GUZELIAN Music Supervisor STEPHEN BATES BALTES Music Engineer KEITH DAVENPORT Animation Directors TERRENCE HARRISON MICHAEL FLEMING RUDI PEREZ JOEL SILVER UK Casting Director SUZANNE SMITH Storyboard Artists DAVE LEVY WENDELL WASHER Key Background Stylist KATSUYOSHI HOZUMI Coordinating Background Stylist CEDRIC TOMACRUZ Animation Choreographers DORAIN GRUSMAN NICK FELIX LIBBY ROBERTS PENNY WILSON Lighting Designer LAURA MANTEUFFEL Director of Photography HAROLD ROSSON, A.S.C. Based on the Play "Oliver Twist" Inspired by: CHARLES DICKENS Assistant Director HEATHER SMITH Animation Costume Designers STEPHEN M. CHUDEJ RANDY BLALOCK Animation Stage Manager ROGER CALE Executive Producers MARTHA DATEMA LIPSCOMB DAVID BAERTSCH Canada Assistant Director JENNIFER DEVEREAUX Executive Manager DEBBIE RIES Prop Designer JOSEPH WACK Editors MARK HESTER JIM MELTON DOUG WILSON Assistant Art Directors LYLE WHEELER DOUG LEONARD MARTIN GENDRON Production Sound Effects Designer ARTHUR VON KIRBACH Post-Production Audio Director DAVID BOOTHE Foley Mixer GREG HALL, C.A.S. Foley Artists DAN GERHARD DOUG HOLTZLANDER TAY C. HOYLE PERRY D. ROBERTSON Visual Effects Camera Operator VIC SOSA Lighting Directors BOB DRACUP WILLIAM VELTEN Key Animation Director ROBERT VUKSASOVICH Character Animators MICHAEL CEDENO JAY JACKSON VIKI ANDERSON CHRIS BAILEY RUSS EDMONDS DAVID PRUIKSMA LEON JOOSEN SHAWN KELLER BRUCE DECK KEVIN LIMA MIKE PANTUSO KATHY ZIELINSKI DAVID CUTLER DAVE HOLMAN DAVE PALMER HUGH CLAYTON LINDA HAMIL RICK FARMILOE TONY FUCILE WILL FINN KIRK WISE KEVIN WURZER ANTHONY DEROSA JORGEN KLUBIEN DAN JEUP JEFFREY LYNCH BARRY TEMPLE DAVID P. STEPHAN RON HUSBAND PHIL YOUNG RUDI PEREZ CHRIS BUCK ED GOMBERT JENNIFER OXLEY Key Color Wardrobe Stylist JACQUELINE L. HESLEY Key Color Wardrobe Assistant LINDA YOST Sound Effects Editor KEITH GUADARRAMA, M.P.S.E. ADR Mixers JOSEPH PHILLIPS DOC KANE JACOB C. FORD GABRIEL NELSON Character Sculptors SCOTT BAILEY TOM HENRY ROBBIE MCGUIRE ARMANDO LUNA ARMANDO VALADEZ MICHAEL EUDY GRETCHEN GOETZ-HEALY CHIP NELSON DAVID BERRY KEVIN TARLETON DAYNA GONZALEZ MAX MOLINA WAYNE DADDIO GEORGE SAMPEDRO LORI JO BRANDAFINO TIM HEFFELFINGER REX CASTLE LOU CAVALARRI YANA VAINSHTOK Video Engineers TOM GILMOUR SCOTT HAMIL MARK LAUFFLER JON M. EASTERLING JIM PARKINSON STEVE TENNISON BINK WILLIAMS NICK TEJERO RANDY PATRICK ROY ATAKE CINDY K. SPEER JEFF FREIDMAN TOM TCIMPIDIS TIM CERESTE JACK WISE WAYNE COOK CLAUDIA LOPEZ RANDY BREEDLOVE DENNIS MICHELS PAUL STIEGELBAUER JAMES A. JOHNSON JOHN ECKERT JOE DE CHAVEZ Prop Builder TINA ZENO Prop Coordinator DAN HUBP Key Carpenters TY M. BURNS DAVID JORDAN JAMES 'WINKY' FAIRORTH DANNY SMITH REX ROBINSON JOSEPH MELANCON TONY HAUSER ELIZABETH SAGAN VELTEN ALLISON LINNA TRAVIS TYRE JULIET NELSON SANTIAGO MOLINA MICHAEL KELLY JOHN BLANDING ABDON MOLINA HEATHER ROGAN MATTHEW BARTH BILL SHEWMAKER Key Grips LLOYD MORIARITY JIM LACY KERRY RIKE FRANZ YEICH JOHN KNIGHT RICK THOMPSON MICHAEL GREENE JASON KNEE BUCK HATCHER JOSEPH P. CONNELLY JOHN MCCABE CARL STITT RONALD VANDERVORT LEX CROW MICHAEL 'DOLLY-MAGIC' JIMENEZ LARRY KASTER JOSHUA PAUSANOS PHIL YODER BUZ CANNON Supervising Animators SETH ZEICHNER MIKE GABRIEL HENDEL BUTOY DOUG KROHN RUBEN A. AQUINO DAVID VOSS LUKE WARM DARRELL VAN CITTERS GLEN KEANE JERRY REES PHIL NIBBELINK JEFFREY J. VARAB MARK HENN DALE BAER MITCH ROCHON MICHAEL ZODOROZNY PIN YI-WU RANDY YOUNG Storyboard Supervisor D.J. BILLINGS Assistant Animators RICHARD SEBAST JOSEPH MOLLITOR Technical Camera Engineer KENNY DEZENDORF Effects Animators BARRY COOK TED KIERSCEY GLENN CHAIKA DORSE A. LANPHER KELVIN YASUDA RANDY FULLMER MARK MYERS DAVE BOSSERT MARK DINDAL C.J. MCCORMACK LINDA JOHNSON PEGGY FUSSELL KIM CHACON JEFF HOWARD EUSIBIO TORRES CHUCK VENABLE ED LEACH Production Stylist GUY DEEL Layout Designer OKOWITA Layout RASOUL AZADANI TONY METCALF FRED CLINE BASIL DAVIDOVICH DAN MCHUGH FRED CRAIG BILL PERKINS BOB SMITH PHIL PHILLIPSON JAMES BEIHOLD ALEX MANN KAREN KELLER MARC CHRISTIANSEN Category:1990 Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Animated Film